Dresses, particularly wedding dresses, may have a train or trailing portion that extends behind the dress wearer. This dress train may make walking unnecessarily difficult if the train is not properly positioned behind the dress wearer. Dress train hoops have been used in the past to help dress wearers control and adjust the position of the trailing or train portion of the dress. Train hoops of the prior art normally consist of a circular hoop. To use a dress train hoop, the train of a dress is inserted through the hoop and the hoop itself is held to help control the positioning of the dress train.